The SpongeBob SquarePants Game
The SpongeBob SquarePants Game is a 2016 video game featuring characters and levels from SpongeBob SquarePants, Danny Phantom, Back at the Barnyard, and Chickensaurus. This is the first game to feature the Nicktoons since SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom. Each version has an exclusive cover art. Playable Characters SpongeBob SquarePants SpongeBob SquarePants's super-attack is blowing bubbles. His main power is eating pickles to turn into Sponge Ball, a big ball that bursts or slams enemies or walls. His other power, which he gets later in the game, is inhaling helium that turns into "Heli-SpongeBob", a big gas ball that floats into the air. Another of his powers is eating Krabby Patties to turn into "Krabby-SpongeBob", a big Krabby Patty that shoots Krabby Patties at enemies. In the Xbox One and PlayStation 4 version, SpongeBob's shield item is a hot-pepper that turns him into "Lava-SpongeBob", a big lava ball. Danny Phantom Danny can use plasma powers, fly, walk through the walls, suck up enemies, and perform a Ghostly Wail. In the Xbox One and PlayStation 4 version, Danny's shield item is a Ghost Catcher that turns him into "Super-Danny", a superhero version of himself. Chickensaurus Chickensaurus can stun enemies by whistling his whistle. He can also enter a meditation point on an angel statue to use the Hand of the Angel: he can pick up and drop big things controlling his hand with her mind. He can also flick, electrocute or freeze enemies with it. In the Xbox One and PlayStation 4 version, Chickensaurus' shield item is a metal head that turns him into "Omochicken", a robotic version of himself thats shoots lasers. Otis the Cow Otis has a bullhorn that recruits people to a mob and tells them to destroy, fix or build things and to step on platforms. He can also place Pip into crawlspaces. In the Xbox One and PlayStation 4 version, Otis' shield item is a superhero mask that turns him into "Cowman", which makes him stronger and invincible while his mob can throw rocks at enemies. Pip the Rat Pip has no powers, but Otis can send him through small openings into shafts the Nicktoons can't access. Levels The game has 25 levels. Some of them can be picked up randomly, while most of them have to be completed to get to the next one. World 1: Bikini Bottom To Save a Squirrel SpongeBob tells Chickensaurus of his new powers and decide to stop Plankton's lumbering company from cutting down trees. After destroying several machines, they save Sandy Cheeks stuck under a tree on a conveyor belt. Once destroying the main factory, however, SpongeBob and Chickensaurus accidentally lay off hundreds of workers. Plankton decides to steal the Krusty Krab formula. World 2: Joker Village TBA World 3: Odeville TBA World 4: Amity Park TBA World 5: The Game Hub Bargain Bin The Nicktoons are in the Game Engine when they discover Eric Hirshberg and discover that he is destroying all of the copies of an old 8-bit Nicktoons game. After saving the games from destruction by disabling the factory and Eric Hirshberg ranting about his jealous enemies at Activision, the video game Nicktoons meet. The older 8-bit crew informs the current Nicktoons that their game will be destroyed as well in the future, but the Nicktoons tell their older selves that their world is already being destroyed. The 8-bit Nicktoons tell them that the only way would be to talk to Plankton. And to get to him, the player would need the four key cards found in four other Nicktoons video games. N'everQuest The eleventh episode, under the name N'everQuest, consists of the characters Otis and Danny. As they prepare to enjoy a level without their friends, three hobbits (being Peck the Rooster, Freddy the Ferret, and Jazz Fenton) pass them fleeing from a three-headed Vlad Plasmius, Dan Phantom, and Snotty Boy dragon. While Danny battles the dragon with his ghost powers, Otis leads a mob to repair the houses damaged by the dragon. After wounding the dragon enough, it flees to its mountain base. Danny and Otis continue through a magically sealed door by kicking it open. With the help of a mob, they go through a magical castle while laying waste to any orcs or ghosts in their way. They confront the dragon again and Danny's ghost abilities slay Vlad, Dan, and Snotty. They find the Vlad/Dan/Snotty key card in the monster's nest and Danny clutches it calling it "His Friendly." Cows Row Otis and Chickensaurus are in Chickenwood, the setting of the Cows Row game. Seeing all the run-down buildings, chicken prostitutes and constant food fights, Otis decides to take matters into his own hands and tidy up the place. So, he assembles a mob of cows to fight off violence and fix the buildings into more kid-friendly ones. Eventually, they cross the bridge to the other island, where Ember sends suicide-bombing chicken hos to destroy the ice cream trucks but, Chickensaurus fends them off, allowing Otis's mob to go and destroy Ember's concert stage. After that, the Hogger appears and is pleased to announce an end to video game violence. However, a heart-shaped decoration on the candy shop's sign falls onto him. Otis and Chickensaurus find the Ember key card in his hand, then slowly back away. Big Super Happy Fun Fun Game Chickensaurus and Danny Phantom appear in a Japanese landscape. Behind them appears Mr. Dirt (otherwise known as Pig, only bigger and he looks almost like Katamari Damacy's King of All Cosmos). Chickensaurus once again refuses to be his king, resulting in him complaining on what more he has to do to win him over, leaving. So, Chickensaurus and Danny reach the village, where blue sumos (appearing like Frankenfish) emerge from the filthy water. Chickensaurus uses the Hand of the Angel to place the three lanterns back in their slots around the well. From it appears Mr. Twinkle, who tells of the disrespectful energy company seeking to take over the land. To restore harmony, Chickensaurus and Danny have to find the three Twinklemon (a parody of Pokémon) in the three corners of the earth. Crossing a field of lava to the Well of Fire, Chickensaurus and Danny battle Box Lunch's Pikachu-like Twinklemon in a Pokémon-style cutscene battle. After that, Mr. Twinkle converts the Twinklemon into its container. Then, Chickensaurus and Danny go to the Well of Ice, where they defeat Skultech 2.0's Squirtle-like Twinklemon. Then, riding an airship into the sky, they enter the Well of Air, defeating Tom Smith's chocolate-like Twinklemon. After that, they restore the Twinklemon to the village's well, freeing Mr. Twinkle from Mr. Dirt's banishment. As he leaves, Mr. Twinkle cleans the place and turns Mr. Dirt into the ever-pathetic Pig, who surrenders his Mr. Dirt key card. As Danny and Chickensaurus leave, the three Twinklemon beat up Pig. Game Over Using the key cards, the Nicktoons gain access to the Krusty Chum; however, the 8-bit Nicktoons can't believe that they made it this far and only got 4 points (referring to the key cards, which they thought was the Nicktoons' score). Before SpongeBob and Chickensaurus can get through the gate with Danny and Otis, Karen closes them off. For no reason, she starts attacking using exploding Chum Burgers. After SpongeBob and Chickensaurus defeat her, SpongeBob and Danny explore the Krusty Chum. There, they encounter powered-up ghosts and robots. Eventually, before they can break into the laboratory, the other one comes the Box Ghost, who attacks them using boxes. After they defeat him, they proceed through the doorway. They then see Plankton playing a video game to transform the Krusty Krab formula into the Chum Bucket formula. They demand that he ends the madness, but instead, he attacks the Nicktoons in a battle. The Nicktoons have to defeat his SlayStation, Xplode Box, and his Zii. After the Nicktoons eliminate Plankton's consoles, SpongeBob threatens to drop Plankton's memory card if he doesn't help them and explain everything. Since he's at the final boss of the Chum Bucket and can't bear to start over again, Plankton is arrested, and Krabs is rescued. He explains that the Nicktoons are just video game characters designed by computer nerds in cubicles to be controlled by other computer nerds in their bedrooms. It appears that Plankton is in jail playing a game called "The Real World", in which The SpongeBob SquarePants Game is just a mini-game of. Plankton then explains how SpongeBob found the game manual. After Danny agrees to fix Bikini Bottom and all the other games, give video game characters better working conditions, let the Nicktoons keep their powers, and supposedly granting SpongeBob three wishes, Chickensaurus asks him if he wonders if Plankton is a video game character, too. While he claims how dumb that sounds, the camera shows that Patrick Star was playing the game. Then, he notices the player and tells Squidward that people are looking at him. Gameplay The SpongeBob SquarePants Game is an action game which plays similarly to the first four Nicktoons action games and The Simpsons Game. Players are able to control four of the five Nicktoons, each with their own unique abilities. Pip is, in effect, an extension of Otis, briefly being playable in air ducts and other small spaces. Two different Nicktoons are playable on each level, aside from The Land of Patties tutorial where only SpongeBob is playable, and the final level, which allows all of the Nicktoons to be used on the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. The game contains 16 levels, known as episodes. Each episode requires specific skills related to the characters in that episode; for example, in To Save a Squirrel, the player is required to use Chickensaurus' Hand of the Angel skill to move large objects, and SpongeBob's skill to shutdown numerous machines. Unique enemies are featured in all episodes with the exception of the final level, in which the enemies are "recycled" with different colors. Several after-episode challenges exist. These include finding all the collectibles for each character, finding all the video game cliches, completing the episode under a certain amount of time, not dying once, and in the PlayStaion 4 and Xbox One versions, completing a certain task related to the episode's plot in a time trial. While the game for each system includes two episodes set in locations for SpongeBob SquarePants, Danny Phantom, Back at the Barnyard, and Chickensaurus, a hub is also included that can be explored freely without any goals, and contains additional collectibles and cliches. These two versions also have extra mini-games, including parodies of Joust, Pokémon and Space Invaders. All versions have mini-game parodies based on Gauntlet, Missile Command, and Frogger. Each Nicktoon has their own abilities, with the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One versions having character-unique power-ups. SpongeBob's abilities mirror the Krusty Krab, as he turns into a giant ball that eats food and burst through obstacles and enemies, and he can also blow bubbles, inhale helium and turn into Krabby SpongeBob, enabling him to shoot patty projectiles at enemies. His power-up is a spicy Guatemalan chili that transforms him into an invincible ball of lava. Danny is similar to a traditional platform character, with ghost powers, a ghost stopper, and a power-up that turns him into a Superman-esque Super-Danny, giving him super-strength and invincibility. Otis has similar functions to Pikmin and Olimar, recruiting a mob he can use to destroy, repair and build parts of the environment, and to attack enemies. He can also use a megaphone as a weapon to blow back and sometimes kill adversaries, Pip, on Otis' shoulder, can be deployed into small areas for certain objectives and his power-up is Cowman, giving him strength and invincibility, and arming his mob with rocks. Chickensaurus has a whistle, that can both stun and kill enemies, and his main power is using Hand of the Angel ports to move objects across the landscape, and to flick and smash enemies, and send lightning bolts to the ground, and turn enemies into ice-cubes. His power-up is Omochicken, with invulnerability and lasers that can go through glass and destroy enemies and obstacles in one hit. Category:Video games